The Baddest Badass
by Lewis Moore
Summary: This fic is the result of an idea I thought of. Its about Harima and his early years in high school. Rated M for language.


Kenji Harima, he considered himself the guy nobody gave a damn about. There were all these smart kids around Yagami High. Smart kids that everybody knew were going to go to a good college. Harima always got into fights and got bad grades.

We see Harima walking through the school hallway. He was never part of a club, he never had a peer group, nobody liked him. But he didn't give a crap about that. If they don't like him, that's fine. The only time he ever got into fights was when people were picking it with him. He walks down the hallway looking at no one. He does not have his gun glasses, or beard. His hair is spiked up and he is still a freshman. Harima got into fights with freshmans, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Most of the fights he won, other ones he lost, but that was who he was. He stood up to any challenge there ever was.

Two sophomores walk up to him, "Hey there Kenji." Harima kept walking, they caught up and started walking beside him, "I said, hey there Kenji."

Harima stopped and looked at them, "Don't call me Kenji."

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" One of the sophomores said.

Harima looked at them both, "Two against one, you sure?"

"You picking a fight with us you little shit?"

"Maybe," Harima retorted, "Two sophomores against one freshman, how brave."

"You think you're real funny, huh?" The other sophomore said.

"You want to go there, Kenji?" The sophomore grabbed Harima's shoulder.

Harima grabbed his hand and twisted it, "Don't call me Kenji!"

Harima threw him to the ground. The other sophomore ran toward him, "You fucker!"

The sophomore punched Harima in the face. Harima charged toward him punched him in the nose. The sophomore's nose exploded, blood went everywhere. The one who had his arm twisted ran toward him, "You son of a bitch!"

He grabbed Harima in a head lock, and banged his head onto the wall. Blood from Harima's forehead dripping from the wall.

Harima bit the asshole's arm. Blood sprayed in the air. The sophomore shrieked in pain. Without thinking, Harima grabbed the other sophomore and punched him a dozen times. Blood was oozing like hell from the first sophomores nose. Harima had won the fight. One of them as unconcious, the other was holding onto his arm that Harima bit, "Kenji, you motherfucker!"

"Don't call me Kenji," Harima said triumphantly as he stood up.

The school principal walked toward Harima, "What is going on?" The two sophomores got up. One of them pointed at Harima, "This asshole practically killed us!"

"Now now, Akiko, surely we can settle this without language," The principal said.

The principal looked at Harima, "Harima, is this true though?"

Harima looked at the two sophomores, "Yeah, its true."

"Come with me," The principal said.

Harima followed the principal in his office. He wasn't at all worried about getting in trouble. He was a rebel, he didn't give a shit if he got in trouble.

The principal sat down behind his desk, "Sit, Harima."

Harima sat.

"Now Harima, you should know that fighting is not tolerated here are Yagami High, and you know that, you've been in plenty of them, you lost some, and you won some, either way, it is not permitted."

"I know," Harima said. His forehead was bleeding horribly.

"Need an ice pack?" The principal asked him.

"No," Harima answered, looking down.

The principal looked at him, "Harima, don't try to act tough. I'm getting you an ice pack."

Harima was still looking down.

The principal gave him an ice pack.

He grabbed it and put on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" The principal asked.

"No," Harima answered.

"You aren't a big talker are you?'

"No."

The principal looked at him annoyingly, "Now, Harima. I'm calling your parents because of what you di-"

"Don't," Harima interrupted.

"Why not?"

Harima looked up, "Because I ran away from home a long time ago, I don't live with my parents anymore."

"Who do you live with then?"

"My older cousin," Harima said.

"All right, I'll call he-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harima interrupted again.

"Why?" The principal asked.

"Because she's a teacher here, Itoko Osakabe."

"She is your cousin?"

Harima nodded.

"All right, I'll let her know in the teacher's lounge."

"Okay," Harima said.

An hour later, Harima was walking through the streets. Fuck all those assholes at school, he said in his mind.

"They know nothing about me, heh." He said aloud.

Harima walked into the sunset.

The end.


End file.
